Wait for me?
by Ijusttaserdyou
Summary: Katie layed down and listened to her iPod that Travis gave her for her 14th birthday. When they were friends. R&R. Otherwise I won't post. Love ya lots! K . Why? Um...no cussing... Just...kissing? I'm so not good at this... Oh crabcakes. BTW: This used to be Katie's iPod
1. Unfortunately the Stolls

**Hey guys. New at this even though I have three stories. Only one of them are really good. Don't go to my profile page. It's just embarrassing. Traitie all the way! Here's a cookie!(::) now.* drumroll* the story! ( well that was embarrassing. Oh. I don't own any of the characters or the songs placed in my story.) dundundun! **

* * *

_Katie's pov. _

I stepped out of my bathroom and opened the drawers. Luckily, everyone except Miranda was gone for the school year. Unfortunately, the Stolls and everyone in the Hermes cabin was there. Crap.

I peered through my clothes. I picked out a blue spaghetti strap dress. I didn't know that this would be a horrible mistake later. I walk out of my cabin and straight into a pile of what I think was red goo.

Of course, I slip.

And scream.

And everyone turns around and stares at one person.

Yup. Mua! Yay...not. My dress-you'll get a kick outta this- turns purple. I HATE purple. I try to pick myself up without success. "Miranda, don't come outside!" She opens the door. She helps me up and out of the goo. "Go kick his butt for me, okay."

She senses my anger as I courtly nod and stalk over to the Hermes cabin. I knock as if I want to have a nice talk with him. Travis Stoll himself opens the door. I can feel my face getting red and my eyes are swelling up with tears.

"Travis," I start as a whisper" you really let me down. This has gone far enough." My voice is getting louder, almost a shout. He thinks this is funny and starts to laugh at me. LAUGH. Who does that? Apparently Trais.

"I was wrong," I scream at him," you hate me. I'm sure of it now, because you just embarrassed in front of the whole camp. Then I come over here. All I want is to tell you that you let me down and that I wanted you to leave me alone and you LAUGH at me. I though that you-you cared for me. And I guess I was wrong. It's not enough for you to embarrassed my cabin, but now, you single me out. What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted was to work today. But now I can't. Thanks to you. I bet you even got that on my plants! Can't you see that I don't want to be embarrassed anymore?! Or singled out?!"

He was deathly silent." I guess not. I'm going to leave now," I whisper. Right before I left I noticed that I had tears streaming down my face. I turned around. He looked...sad...guilty... All at once. I didn't feel sorry. I go to my cabin and shower off.

* * *

I lay down on my bed and fall asleep listening to my iPod that Travis gave to me on my fourteenth birthday.

He showed me how to operate it.

***Flashback* **

"thanks Travis!"

"No prob Katie-Kat."

**(Before he started prancing her on her 15th b-day, she didn't mind him calling her that. Actually he was hurt when she told him to stop calling her that.)**

"Want me to show you how to hook it up."

He hooked it up to his Mac and got onto an app. I listened intently and tried to understand what the Hades he was saying.

***Kcabhsalf* **

I smiled slightly and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, thanks guys. Lova ya. Review. Love ya some more. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) The weird lettering close to the end was flashback spelled backwards. You can use it, its okay. Bye! And review me!**


	2. Talent show

**Okay. Yeah. Thanks for the support you guys. I only got one follower and fav. No reviews at all. :'( oh well. I loves ya so. Here you go.**

* * *

**_Katie's pov_**.

I woke up and turned so that I was facing my alarm. It hadn't gone off. Holy Hephaestus! It's almost breakfast time! "Everybody up! Quickly! Five minutes till breakfast, then we shower and chores."

Of course, everyone grumbled. But, they eventually got up. I put away my iPod and got dressed in the bathroom. I then started the long walk to breakfast. Leaving my cabin mates behind.

I sat down at my table and started to eat. It was unusually silent. I slowly remembered what had happened yesterday. And decided not to talk for the rest of the day. Chiron stood up and stomped on the ground quiet loudly. "For the benefit of the gods, we will be having an...um...talent show."

His last few words were a whisper and from the Aphrodite reactions, I could tell why." There will be no winner, but whoever participates will go on a trip to Mount Olympus to see their parent. The gods wanted to-un characteristically- visit."

I finished my breakfast and started on my chores. Making my bed. Check. Trash. Check. Windows. Check. Plants. Check.

Then I went to the on place where I always go when I'm upset, of course.

* * *

**Okay, you guys, you will get to vote where she goes when she's upset... You can make it up if you want. And you can decide whether or not Travis comes...or someone else. *smiles mischievously * bye. Loves ya lots! This was a short chapter, huh?**


	3. In the woods with a pink bandana

**Okay guys, the votes are in, even though there aren't alot of votes. Like... Two. I expect more from you this time. I almost didn't write this chapter. Here you go. **

* * *

**_Katie's pov. _**

I stood up and left my table after Chiron had finished. I walked through the strawberry fields and into the woods. I looked up into e vast canopy of leaves and saw the smallest glimpse of pink. It was Travis' bandana!

_*flashback*_

"Come on Katie, we're going to the woods."

"Why? Travis, we're only supposed to go the woods on special days!"

"We'll duh! Why do you think we're going?" We arrived at the tree with Travis' bandanna on the almost highest limb.

"Woah, how did you get it up there?"

"Oh, you know, I pulled a few strings with a tree nymph and voila! Bandanna on a tree."

"It's peaceful out here. How did you find this place?"

"I came out here when I first figured out I was a sn of Hermes."

"This looks like a good place to think."

_*kcabhsalf*_

It was actually a magnificent place to think, but Travis' had stopped coming out here with me on my fifteenth birthday. I sat down and pulled my knees closer. I shortly fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of leaves crumbling beneath me. I stood up quickly and pulled out my knife. Someone touched my shoulder and on instinct, I grabbed their hand and judo-flipped the person.

"Travis?"

_Wow. Smooth Katie. You sound scared toughen up! Crap, I sound like Clarrisse! _

My eyes widen as I realize I'm inches above his face and I stand up and run away.

_Wuss_.

* * *

I go to my cabin and realize that it's dark out. I step inside and am instantly bombarded with questions. "Where were you? We're you with Travis? Did you make out? It's almost time to sleep!"

I took a deep breathe and said," the woods, yes, no way in Hades, and yes Sam, I know! Now, it's time to go to sleep. Sam, why don't we get you into your pajamas?"

Sam was my favorite sibling. She was four and had been abused by her father, who thought that Demeter had run away because of Sam.

I got Sam into her pjs and put her in her bed. I got into mine and turned off the lights. "Goodnight, everybody!"

I was responded to by many nights! And whatevers. And then I let the darkness called sleep swallow me whole.

* * *

**Okay, Sam will be a crucial part in the story so any ideas that you have are welcome. Here's your choice I can write on chapter for every ten reviews until the end of the story, or I can get no reviews and discontinue this story.**


	4. There is now a poll!

There is now a poll on my account on what you think should happen next. If you would like to add a suggestion, please review it to me so that I may add it on the poll!

~ijusttaserdyou!


	5. My almost lover

**Okay, no offense anybody, but the number of polls and reviews I got were pathetic. But to the people who did review me, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Shutouts! **

**ARESBESTLITTLETAUNTER: I have two stories going on right now, so I have two polls, and I have to switch every now and then. So, yeah, that's why the poll wasn't up the day you read the story. **

**AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH: thank you for putting up the guest name. What is S? I don't understand! **

**LALA: another guest, I can finally establish who the heck you are. Thank you for thanking me. **

**Ummmm. if you review again, put up the same pen name, that way I don't get confused. Here is your fabulously made(by me of course) story:**

* * *

_Kaies pov_.

The sun peeks through cracks int the curtain. I yawn slightly before realizing what day it is. It's the day of the talent show and I know exactly what I'm going to do.

_At the mess hall._

I sat down at the table with my other siblings. Sam was at my right and Miranda was at my left. We loaded our plates with vegetables and fruits, and gave a good sized portion of it to the Gods. I personally prayed to my mom and Apollo. Because that talent show was gunna be a blast!

I went to my cabin and started to rehearse. Sam walking in on about the bridge of the song. I stopped and picked her up. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you want to do for the talent show, honey?"

"No, but can I help you with your hair?"

"Sure."

Inside I was screaming,'she can't do your hair, she's four!' But at the moment, that didn't really matter.

* * *

Later that night I got in by special occasion dress. It was dark green with a pink flower tied to the strap. It had one strap on my right shoulder and went down just grazing the ground by my feet. In other words, it was gorgeous. I did my make-up which included light pink-green eyeshadow, lip gloss, and mascara with eyeliner right above it.

I called,"Sam! Come here?" "Okay, can I do your hair now?" "Sure," I replied and she set to work. She used an scrunch and twisted my hair so that it stopped like a bouquet at the top of my head.

Sam went to the drawer and pulled out five or six bobby pins to pin up my loose hair. After that was taken care of she went to the best primrose bush and plucked the best one. She placed it in my hair right in the bouquet.

I gave her a humungous hug and a kiss on the cheek and said quietly so that no-one else could hear, "Will you be watching?"

"Yes. I love listening to you sing pretty songs!"

* * *

I rushed backstage and awaited my cue. (Line breaker) it finally came and I walked on stage. Everyone was silent. Apollo started the music and I began to sing:

**_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do-o-o-o-o..._**  
It was so quiet that I thought that I just sang it in my head. I felt a warn tear fall down my cheek. I looked sadly at Travis. He was talking to a friend, quietly. Like what I had to say didn't matter. But it did. He just didn't care.


	6. in the woods with a monster and travis

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, but I was in my home state Louisiana! Well I live in Iowa, but that's not the point! I'm still a Louisianan. im sorry to my bff who thinks im nana. Here's what you really want: your story.**

* * *

**Katie's pov(as always)**

I leapt off the stage steps _behind_ the stage. My eyes were glistening with tears, I'm sure, but I didn't pay much mind. Instead, I ran into the woods, back to my bandana tree. I pressed a knob and the trunk started shrinking, the branches came closer and closer to the ground, and the birds, and a monster leapt out of the trees.

I quickly walked through the open door, and turned. The monster was ten yards away, 9. I seriously needed to get the door fixed. 8. I drew my knife. 7.

Out of the bushes leapt a figure. The monster stopped and turned to the...person I think. The person stepped into the light of the open doorway. It was Travis. Luckily the monster couldn't see in the dark. It was a sickly green, and it had dark purple wings that looked like they had come off of a bat. It had no eyes and no mouth, but yet there was a growling sound coming out of its stomach.

There was a branch stuck straight through its head. I pulled Travis in and willed the bark-like tree to shut. It did and suddenly, I felt very tired. The edges of my eyes were starting to get black and I almost closed my eyes. "Katie!" It was Travis. But...

"Why were you following me? I thought you were with your friends."

"I was, but I needed to see you."

"Why did yo-" he stopped me with a kiss. I was stunned for the first five seconds, it then I responded. (A/N so, like I'm not really good at kissing scenes, so yeah. Totally not going into depth for you. So nah.) we broke apart, and I was totally smart. "Uh..." It was really embarrassing. "Oh, yeah, sorry I get it. Shouldn't have-"

"No, no! That's not what I meant! I was just like- I wasn't expecting it. Not that I didn't like it but-"

" Katie. Katie. It's okay!"

"Oh, well this is awkward."

* * *

**So yeah. You gotta just love those awkward moments. But, I forgot the shutouts at the beginning so like here: ****_WeAllFallApart. R5isamazing_****. Yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but yeah. So yeah. Did I say yeah? Yeah! Bye!**


	7. BedTime Story

**Okay, Traitie Lovers.I'm not going to be annoying, but I am going to say… BLEEEEEEEH! 's what you really want. Your story. I feel unloved!**

* * *

(btw I'm time skipping to after that when they get out of the tree cuz, I dug myself a hole.)

**_Katie's point of view_**

I had butterflies in my stomach, and my lips were tingling as I layed down. I couldn't stop smiling. As it turns out, Travis just couldn't wait to tell everyone that we had faced a monster in the woods. And that he had kicked it's but, while I stood helpless. But, he didn't tell anyone about the kiss.

* * *

I put on my pajamas(no, I will not describe it you dirty minded fools!) and got into my bed. But before I could yell lights out, Sam came up and said, "could you sing me a song, Please."

"Okay, Sam. But only one." I cleared my throat and started.

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met

Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first

By this time, Sam was asleep. I kissed her forhead and layed her in her bed. I whispered "lights out" and turned off the lights.


	8. IN the strawberry feilds

Okay you guys, thank you for being so supporting for me. Shout outs:

Tonghuang

IzzyQuagmire0907

Angel38380

Katie's Point Of View

I woke up to the sound of Travis whispering into my ear," Katie, Connor wrecked your plants again."  
"HE DID WHAT!?"

"Well, he didn't really wreck your plants, but I do have a surprise for you."  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes." Could you let me get ready first?" He stood up and went into the garden. I got ready and followed him into the garden, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Travis? Where are you?" I heard rustling in the nearby strawberry plants. I walked past the grapes and into the strawberries. I looked down and-What a surprise Travis was crouching down, looking the other way, apparently waiting for me. I crept closer and…

"AHHHHHHH!" I roll on the floor of the garden laughing along with Connor, who had stood there watching the entire scene play out.

Travis turned and saw who it was. He smiled and exclaimed,"WELL, AT LEAST IT WAS ONLY YOU AND CONNOR!" Chiron walks up to us and asks, "What, exactly, are you doing?" I sat up taller, while Travis and Connor kept on laughing on the floor of the garden. "Um…well…you see… I scared Travis…maybe."

Travis sat up and scooted over," Yeah, well, it was worth hearing your laugh." He kissed my cheek as Chiron raises his eyebrows.

"It was about time." Off in the distance, the war horn sounded loudly. Chiron swiftly moved his head in that direction and told us to go get on our armor.

So, what do you think? What should happen next? Review, and I will post on February 6th. Thanks! ^.^ SOrry this was so short. I guess these are all going to be short.


	9. Prepare for Battle

**Thanks for your support:**

**Awesomesaucum**

**Magicchalkdust**

**LightningAttitude**

**Megameghamango**

**Here's your story:**

* * *

**Katie's point of view:**

_IN The armory_

I strapped on my top covering(A/N: I don't know what they're really called) and stepped out into the bright summer's light. Travis was by my side almost immediately with that cut grin and baby blue eyes… Snap out of it Katie! You're on the verge of war with the Titans.

I smiled at him. "You ready?"

He looked at me. "As I'll ever be." And with that and a quick kiss on the cheek, we headed off to the big house. An earthquake quickly knocked me off of my feet, and one by one, the titan Krios, Kronos, and Hyperboles entered the camp.

We had no time to get to the big house. It was time to fight.

* * *

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

* * *

Slash, Duck, Roll, Stab. That was the repetitive cycle as Camp Half-Blood tried to rid the monsters that entered the camp with the Titans. I kept an eye on my little sister, Sam, as she fought off two dracaena at once. As I ran to help her, she vaporized both.

I smiled and whirled around at the sound of a very distinct hiss. It was a griffin. I took a quick stab and as it dissolved, I saw a dracaena walking up behind Travis as he was fighting off one of the Titans with the rest of the Hermes cabin.

It lifted up its spear and…

* * *

**OHH CLIFFIE! sorry that its so short!**


	10. Wait for me?

**Thank you to all of my followers. I had no reviewers this time around, I feel so unloved… not really, but you get the point. Anyway, here's the story that you really want to hear.**

**Katie's point of view…**

_It lifted up it's spear and…_

Before it could do any damage I screamed," TRAVIS!" as I pushed him to the ground. For a moment, everything was still. I could see the look on Travis' face, Feel the dracaena's breath on my skin, but most painfully, I could feel the spear impale itself into my already wounded body.

"NO!" I hear Travis shout, before I tug the spear loose of my stomach. That probably wasn't the best idea. The lower flaps of the spear ripped part of my stomach skin off, tearing it away with it.

I look up to see the dracaena dissolve into dust. Were it not that I was in the middle of a fight, I might have laughed.

Travis loomed over me, cradling my head in his lap, calling for a medic. Even I could barely hear him because of the noise of the battle. He looked at me, tears in our eyes threatening to spill.

"Travis," I said weakly," It's no use, they won't be able to- to…" I couldn't talk, blood was pouring out of my wound too fast.

He was crying now, while nodding his head," Wait for me? In Elysium?"

I pulled him in for our last kiss," Always."

**Travis point of view (For like the first time ever.)**

I held Katie's body while it went limp. I slowly rose, tears blurring my vision, holding Katie, and walked to the big house.

Chiron walked up, bow and arrow at the ready, quiver on his back. He noticedKatie lying there and looked at me, sympathy clear in his eyes.

I walked past him and into the big house, laying her on the couch. I pushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead.

"Wait for me."

**Don't hate me… There will be a sequel, but I'm going to do one story at a time first, so the sequel probably won't get updated until summertime. Blah blah blah, disclaimer. Blah blah blah, review. Have fun while I'm gone!**


End file.
